From Master to Sky Knight
by idon'tcare14
Summary: After a battle with Master Cyclonis in the Far Side takes a chaotic turn, Stork and Finn find themselves trapped with no one else except the master herself. But she isn't Master Cyclonis, not anymore. Follow them as they explore the Far side, make new friends, and face enemies with great power. Follow them as they discover who they really are and what their true purpose in life is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is actually my first story for this particular fandom but not my first story ever, so hopefully my writing won't be so bad. Anyway I've had this idea stuck in my head for about a year and I thought it was time to make it happen I guess. There will be some OOCness but it is within reason…I think. :P**

* * *

Six hours of tailing the master herself through a strange and mysterious new world. Her Empire had fallen only hours before, and now she had started a cat and mouse chase with herself and the Storm Hawks.

"Does anyone else feel this is going to lead to a horrible demise?" Stork questioned frantically, his four finger grip constricting evermore on the helm. "After all Cyclonis could be leading us into a false sense of security, ready to turn us into dust with a blast of her crystal staff!" he finished rather grimly, his eye twitching in distress. Aerrow took one glance at the carrier pilot and then out to the blazing purple inferno that was Master Cyclonis.

"That's a risk we have to take. Because the longer she's out there the more damage she'll cause. I can't let that happen, none of us can," the sky knight spoke, never taking his eyes of the purple aura flying increasingly faster. "We need to pick up the pace. Stork, give the Condor all it's got!" Aerrow commanded with determination in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Aerrow," the paranoid merb replied, not even trying to hide the anxiety in his tone. Piper placed a comforting hand to the amphibious being's shoulder as she spoke reassurance to the team.

"Whatever Cyclonis throws at us we'll be ready for it. There's only one of her and six of us remember."

"Aw yeah, she not gonna know what hit her! Chia-cha!" Finn cheered as he shot his signature move. Aerrow chuckled at the blond sharpshooter's antics. Even in a crisis of such a high risk of danger, Finn still managed to be his usual self.

"If I were you lot I wouldn't get too excited," Stork cut in, silencing the happiness of his team mates as he pointed a green finger to the windscreen. "She's turning around." His statement was indeed true, for to the Storm Hawks horror the Empress of Cyclonia hovered about a large terrain, facing the condor.

Her crystal staff was in hand and her lips curled into a cruel and ever so hateful smile as she gave a wicked cackle.

"So it all comes down to this. Well _Storm Hawks _if you want me, come and get me!" she hissed vilely, making a perfect landing on the grassy terrain below, waving her hand beckoningly, as if she were daring the Storm Hawks to come and see what would happen if they did face her.

Aerrow stared at the young Empress solemnly, his glare locking with hers. He could almost hear what she was thinking and he hoped she could hear his thought as well.

"Stork, land the Condor. Everyone else grab your weapons. This ends today, right here right now!" Stork glanced at his strong-minded leader and cringed as he lowered his beloved ship, all the while hoping he and his team survive Cyclonis' reign of terror.

The carrier pilot tightened his grip to the helm as each of the other Storm Hawks left to bring Master Cyclonis to justice. All but Stork stood outside the hanger bay, weapons at the ready, waiting for the first attack that Cyclonis would pull.

"It doesn't have to be like this Cyclonis. You don't have to cause so much destruction!" Aerrow spoke in a strong yet civil tone.

"Why should I? So you can take me back to Atomsia? Put me on trial? Lock me up and throw away the key? My entire empire has fallen all because of you goody, goody sky knights. And I will not rest until you have been destroyed!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, blasting a powerful shot of energy at her enemies in question.

But it was all for not, in Cyclonis' favor anyway. Piper had shielded her team from the blast and began the binding, allowing Aerrow to gain more energy for the battle commencing.

"Lighting strike!" the crystal mage shouted as she pointed her crystal to Aerrow, the sky knight leaping into the air as he retrieved his blades, aiming at Cyclonis.

Completely out of options of what to do, with the oncoming Aerrow from the sky and Finn and Junko charging at her from the ground, Cyclonis did the only thing she could think of.

"I can bind anything to my will! Including the Storm Hawks! Titans might!" she roared, pointing her crystal staff to an unsuspecting Finn, using his body as a battering ram to knock her foes away. Aerrow and Junko were forcibly flung back to the hanger bay, as Finn was dropped a few feet away, too weak to stand from the power of the binding.

"What the matter Storm Hawks? Had enough?" she laughed maliciously as she fired a warning shot at the Condor.

Stork watched from the helm as the bolt of electric red energy hit the side of his precious craft and home, melting the metal severely. The merb shrieked in horror, dashing for the hanger.

"No one touches my Condor!" he cried, sprinting past his team mates who tried but failed to stop their pilot from getting killed. Stork heard the shouts from his fellow Storm Hawks but he paid them no heed, Cyclonis was going to pay her hurting his baby.

"Not so fast!" they crystal master spat as she saw Stork approaching with great speed, pointing her staff at him and shooting the final blast to end his life.

As the shot increasingly got closer to the merb, time seem to slow down. It was like the whole world began to move in slow motion. Finn stood shakily to his feet, and shot an arrow from his crossbow, aiming for Cyclonis' blast to save his friend from a death most gruesome.

Just as the two shot of energy were about to collide, the world sped up again. There was a sudden flash of bright light and a loud cracking sound, followed by a strong force, dispersing everyone away. The blinding light and defining sound, far too overpowering for Cyclonis or the Storm Hawks to be aware what was happening. Then as quick as it came it was over.

Finn cracked open his eyes, easing himself up from the ground. His head ached and his ears rang. The sharpshooter scanned the area for any sign of life other than himself, but there didn't seem to be any. The Condor was gone and so were the Storm Hawks.

"G-Guys? Where are you?" Finn shouted in every direction possible. He was panicked and alone in an unknown world with no means of finding home. "Guys!"

"Finn?" a reply in the distance sounded. Finn was filled with relief to hear Stork's voice, let alone anyone's voice for that matter.

"Stork!" Finn cried as he ran to meet the merb, ecstatic to see that his stray arrow quite possibly saved his life. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were-," Finn's cheers were cut short as he finally reached the merb, Cyclonis at his feet unconscious and barely breathing. "Dead." The sharpshooter finished in a whisper.

"She looks so…helpless," Stork muttered, bending down to the young Empress' level, checking to see if she had a pulse or not.

"Stork don't! What if she wakes up? She'll murder us!" at this statement Stork stood immediately and backed away as if she were infected with bubonic plague.

"You're right. Where's the Condor? The sooner we get out of here the better!" the merb said abruptly as he searched for the ship in question.

"Wait, we can't just leave her here to die!" Finn interrupted with a sudden change of heart, sounding surprisingly noble. "What kind of sky knights would we be if we did that?" Stork flinched at the sharpshooters words and slowly turned to face him.

"First of all Finn, we aren't actually Sky Knights. You're a sharpshooter and I'm a helmsman. Second of all I don't care what happens to that _thing _as long as I'm nowhere near it!" he snapped and began to stalk off.

"C'mon Stork. Show some empathy," Finn whined. The merb stopped and dropped his head.

"Fine, but you have to carry it to the Condor and tell the others. I don't want anything to do with your new pet," the merb grumbled as Finn whispered a 'yes' in glee. "Now where is the Condor?"

"I thought you knew," Finn responded, scooping up Cyclonis in his arms.

"You…you don't think that the Condor…and the others vanished in the blast do you?" Stork questioned carefully, his voice quaking with fear, dearly wanting to believe his friends and ship were still here.

"So were stuck here? In the Far Side, with Master Cyclonis! And absolutely no way to get back to Atoms?" Finn panicked, watching Stork run his fingers through his hair and clenching tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay. They'll realise that were gone and come get us, won't they? Oh who am I kidding we're probably trapped here forever! We're doomed!" As Stork continued his rant about their horrible demise, destruction and agony, Cyclonis began to stir in Finn's arm.

"Aw! Oh m-my Atoms she waking up!" the blond stuttered and tried to hold her further away from him.

"Finn, don't…move…a muscle," Stork whispered harshly. Finn nodded slowly, his face pulled into an expression of obscurity, as if he really needed to use the toilet. In a sudden movement, Cyclonis shot her head up, purple eyes wide open.

Finn screamed in a girly fashion and dropped the Master of crystals to the ground with a thud. Cyclonis yelped in pain as Finn and now Stork continued their shouts.

"H-Hey!" the young Empress rasped out, loud enough for the two goofballs to hear. "W-What's wrong?" Finn and Stork ceased their noise almost immediately and stared at the Imperial Overlord, surprised to find she did not harbour any hostile emotions towards them. In fact she looked somewhat scared herself.

"M-Master Cyclonis?" Stork asked, completely petrified being in her very presence.

"What? Who's 'Master Cyclonis'?" she asked back with as much confusion in her tone as there was written on the two Storm Hawks faces.

"You are," Finn informed, feeling a little braver as he kindly offered his hand to help her stand. Cyclonis smile sweetly, causing Stork's stomach to twist as she took the other teens hand gently, Finn pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not a master of anything. And I'm certainly not called Cyclonis either," the girl who was apparently not Cyclonis spoke out.

"Who do you think you are then?" Stork carefully asked again, stepping back a few steps in case she was trying to trick them.

"M-My name is Lark."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like it so far. I do. I'm not sure exactly where this is going but hey, that's what makes writing so much fun. Please feel free to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn stared at the girl in front of him, confused by what she had just said. Stork was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself as he practically pulled out his own hair.

"This is bad. Very, very bad. You are not Lark, you're Master Cyclonis!" the merb shouted, pointing accusingly at the girl in question. 'Lark' backed away, her expression turning into worry.

"I-I'm not! Why do you keep saying that?" she shot back, rather upset for being accused for something she thought she wasn't. Stork sighed heavily, becoming tired of this charade fast. The merb pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced to Cyclonis, the Imperial Overlord beginning to tear up.

"Stork, I don't think she's lying to us. She's crying." Finn stated, genuinely sounding concerned for Master Cyclonis. Stork looked to Finn, dumbfounded that he actually cared, then to Cyclonis, who was currently sobbing hysterically, her eyeliner running down her cheeks.

Stork dropped his head in dismay, not sure how to deal with such a…careful situation as this.

"Okay, okay. _Lark_, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up here?" Stork questioned, hoping that he wouldn't regret it later.

The raven haired girl ceased her weeping and wiped away her tears, smearing her runny eyeliner, making her look worse.

"Not much. I remember talking to a bunch of teenagers, vaguely though. One sort of looked like you," she spoke, laughing a little as she pointed to Finn.

"Really?" the sharpshooter replied, a sly smile creeping upon his lips. "Well let me tell you something Lark, those people you remember were your friends. And the one who looked like me was me, and I'm your best friend who you wouldn't even dream of hurting," Finn lied skilfully as he placed an arm around her shoulder. Stork's jaw dropped to the floor before he yanked the crafty blond by the collar of his shirt, dragging him a few feet away so Lark was out of hearing range.

"What do you think you're doing? You just lied to her, to save your own butt. And just when I start to think you aren't as shallow as I thought!" the merb growled. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I've always been shallow, and since when did you start caring about Cyclonis? You didn't even want her around!" There was silence after that. Stork didn't know how to reply and Finn's smirk grew deeper. "I did it to save your butt as well you goof. I thought it might be a good idea to get her on our side, considering that we're probably gonna be stuck here for a while."

"No. Don't say were going to be stuck. I don't want to be stuck!" the fretful amphibious being snapped. "C'mon, let's go find civilization. I don't want to be out here for too much longer, my rash is starting to act up," he finished scratching behind his neck as he began to walk to who knows where.

Finn smiled a smile that only he could pull off. "Chia-cha! That sounds like a plan Stork. Hey Lark, were going to find home!" the blond marksman sang, gesturing for the girl to walk beside him. Lark did as such and put an arm around her 'best friend', giving a crooked smile the sharpshooter's way.

"Where is home? Don't we live here?" the question made Finn laugh. He never thought he would ever hear Cyclonis sound so innocent, let alone her thinking that he was her best friend. And in the strangest of ways, he liked her having her arm around him. He liked being friends with her, his enemy.

"We live in a place called Atoms. And we have no idea how to get there because it's in another world," Finn answered, throwing his hands wildly in the air for exaggeration, Lark giggling at his antics.

"I think I remember that place. The name rings a bell," she replied as they started walking behind a very grumpy Stork.

"Well if you want to get back there, I suggest you walk faster! We have to find some sort of transportation, before we start to develop some unknown disease," the merb snarled at the two, mumbling the last part.

As they walked further and further away, off to find a place to satisfy Stork, Finn and Lark's laughter fading away in the distance a tall and dark figure stood in the spot they had left.

The faint glow of the discarded crystal staff that once belonged to Cyclonis caught their attention in the setting green light. With careful gloved hands, he picked it up and held it near his face, exposing his drained features, his eyes widening, remembering where he saw the item before.

"Master."

* * *

Stork trudged along the dirt, patching grass every now and then. It was dark, with the extremely bright moonlight guiding the way. The merb's ears were currently covered by his hands, wanting to drown out the obnoxious laughs and snorts of Finn and his newly found friend Lark.

The jokes they were telling each other were corny and childish. One in particular that Finn had told was;

"Why did the carrier crash?" as to which Lark would reply with a snort;

"I don't know Finn, why?"

"Because the pilot was a tomato!" Finn chuckled, delivering the punch line, causing the both of them to go into a hysterical laughing fit. Stork grumbled, obviously not amused by the joke at all.

"That wasn't even funny so why are you laughing?" the two teens ceased their joy and stared at the merb.

"Just because you don't have a sense of humour," Finn shot back, lark sniggering next to him. Stork frowned and crossed his arms in a huff, turning away from them.

He had to take his mind off them. He just had to. Stork didn't know how long they were going to be stuck in the Far Side. Maybe they would never get back to Atoms again. Maybe he would never see Aerrow, Piper, Junko or Radarr again, never see the Storm Hawks again. Never see his family again. Stork shook his head. He didn't want to think like that.

He looked around the area. Might as well find something he liked about this new world, considering he was going to be here for goodness knows how long. The trees, yes the trees were…obscure. All curvy and twisted and the colour of Aerrow's hair. Stop it, no thinking of home. The moon, look at the moon. Yes, big, round and blue, like the Storm Hawks symbol.

"No, get out of my head!" Stork growled quietly to himself, rubbing his temples, trying to calm down. He looked around again, in search for something to keep his mind occupied. A boulder, a tree stump, a junkyard.

"A junkyard?" he questioned himself, glancing again. "A junkyard! Finn, Lark! A junkyard!" Stork cheered, feeling happier than ever.

"Yeah, so?" Finn questioned, not having a clue why it was so important.

"Because it could have some sort of transportation! Hopefully a carrier or something." Finn looked over to Lark who only shrugged before looking to the sign bolted onto a small shack, sitting in the middle of the yard.

"Robin's Rusty Recyclables? That's a bit of an oxymoron isn't it," the raven haired girl stated in a knowing way. Finn raised an eye brow in a questioning manner.

"What's an oxymoron?"

"It's like two opposite words in the same phrase, like cuddly rattlesnake."

"Or friendly evil overlord," Stork spoke up bluntly as he walked up to the close stutters of the shack.

"Yeah, that's a good one Stork," Lark applauded, Finn giving her a funny look. Stork ignored her comment and knocked on the closed shutter loudly.

"What do you want?" a female voice replied, sounding drained of emotion.

"We were wondering if you had a carrier here. I'll pay you." There was a silence, only footsteps were heard before the shutters were swiftly lifted up, revealing a woman with blonde hair, goggle on her head like a head band and they widest and creepy looking eyes Stork had ever seen.

"Pay me with what?" she questioned, never taking her eyes off the merb.

"I haven't thought that far ahead really," he replied. The woman's eye began to twitch.

"Go away…frog man," she snapped and slammed the shutters down.

"Well now what?" Finn quizzed rather annoyingly. Stork placed a hand on his chin and thought as he walked around the back, his eyes landing on the most precious prize.

"How do you feel about…borrowing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stork snuck around the side of the small wooden shack, ushering for the two teens behind him. He hugged the wall behind, staying close and flinching at any sound that was made, hoping it wasn't that crazy lady he was going to steal from.

"Stork, what are you doing?" Finn asked looking over the carrier pilot's shoulder, his lips twitching into a smile by what he saw. "No way. Dude, you found a diamond in the rough," the marksman congratulated, for what was only meters away was the carrier they were looking for. It was a bulky, strong and green hunk of metal. And it was perfect in Stork's eyes.

"I knew it. Quick, get down and hug the wall. We don't want _her _to see us." They three of them got down on their knees and crawled low, just out of view on the back window.

"What is she catches us?" Lark questioned with worry.

"She won't, so don't bring it up," the merb snapped, twisting his body carefully to get into a comfortable yet stealthy sitting position. "Alright, listen carefully. I'm going to make a run for that carrier and open the hatch and when I give you the signal, one at a time come after me."

"Okay…what's the signal?" Finn asked dumbly, irritating Stork all the more. The merb clenched his head with is hands in frustration and glared at the sharpshooter.

"You'll know when I give the signal," he growled angrily, eyes growing wide and pupils dilating. The carrier pilot got into a crouching position, his eyes locked on the green carrier. "Here goes. One…Two…Three!" He bolted arms high and legs going a million miles per hour. He reached the door and stopped, both hands resting of the hatch. He pressed his forehead on the metal, breathing slowly and realising all his adrenalin.

Stork opened the hatch, pushing down the metal bar to enter. The door creaked loudly, making the merb cringe. It jammed half way through. The hatch was stuck like glue, no way was it going to open any more than it was, let alone close if needed.

"Great," the hypochondriac muttered, hitting the door with his palm. He sighed and inspected how far the hatch was opened. It was big enough for him to fit through but only just. Stork edged himself through, sucking in, not like it helped though.

Done, he was in. the merb was satisfied with his work and quickly scurried away to find the helm, pleading in his mind that the carrier was functional and not just a hunk of scrap metal.

Finn and Lark waited anxiously outside, neither with a single clue of what their accomplice was up too.

"Can you see him through the windscreen?" Finn questioned, pushing himself up to get a good look. Lark gripped his shoulder and pulled him back down, an arm over his chest as she pressed her back against the wall.

"No but I can see someone else. We've got unwanted company." Much to the teen's displeasure the crazy woman who owned the ship stood glaring straight out the open window. One of her brown eyes twitched uncontrollably as she continued to stare with no emotion what so ever.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me again," she muttered softly. "There's no such thing as frog men." She turned and disappeared. Finn heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at Lark.

"That was a close one," he breathed. The former empress nodded in agreement as she stood to her feet. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the carrier. It's too risky staying here. What if she comes back?" Lark asked with a harsh whisper. Finn raised his brow.

"Stork hasn't given us the signal yet," the marksman objected. Lark gave him a glance of annoyance and dropped her shoulders.

"Well then, have fun getting caught Finn!" she sang in a sarcastic manner, running off to the carrier. Finn stood abruptly.

"Lark, come back!" he snapped, trying not to raise his voice. The girl in question turned around and poked her tongue out at him.

"Chicken!" she shouted, although she suddenly wished she hadn't at all. The crazy woman heard Lark's loud insult. A loud clashing noise echoed from the shack as the woman stumbled to her window, and to her horror saw something she did not want to see.

"Run for it Finn!" Lark cried, turning swiftly on her heel and heading for the carrier. Finn did as such, scared out of his wits. The psycho owner had received a bow from somewhere in her home and was now chasing after him, right on Finn's heels. She placed an arrow in the bow and shot, only missing by half a mile, much to the sharpshooter's relief.

"You're a lousy shot," he smugly called over his shoulder, finally reaching the hatch. Lark held out her hand and pulled Finn up before she pushed him through the half opened door unexpectedly, and then proceeded to squeeze herself through.

The psychopathic female grew closer but was slow in achieving her goal, her cheeks red and her breath heaving out in pants. Finn saw this as opportunity and grabbed Lark's arm, swiftly dragging her away to find the helm, knowing Stork would be there.

"Stork! Stork! Can you get this thing flying?" the sharpshooter huffed out once the merb was found. Stork glanced his way and turned back to the helm, tinkering with the wires inside.

"I've almost…got it," the merb muttered in frustration. "Got it!" the engine coughed in to life. Stork smirked as he took to the helm, slowly and carefully ascending the carrier. Finn sighed with a smile, glad to be out of harm's way.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. That woman chasing after me was a total nut!" Finn said with a laugh. Stork froze at hearing what was just said.

"Sh-she saw you?"

"Yeah, she went psycho on us and chased Finn!" Lark responded, thinking nothing of it.

"Did you close the door?" the merb questioned, his tone starting to increase in pitch. Lark glanced over to Finn and then back to Stork.

"Erm…define 'closed'?" Stork glared at the former empress and began to pace back and forth.

"So you're telling me that the person who we're stealing from could be on the carrier ready to attack us?!"

"Kind of?" Finn pipped in with an innocent smile. Stork grunted and turned back to the helm.

"As long as she doesn't try to kill us," he muttered. Not a second after he said that though he was knocked back from the helm, an arm tightening around his neck as the being clung from his back.

"Get off my carrier!" the voice of none other than the owner snarled in his ear. Finn and Lark grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off, but she would not cease her fighting. Stork continued to fight her clammy hands seizing onto his face, but she only kept on gripping, so what he did next did not make him proud but it was the only way out. He bit her finger.

The blonde woman released him immediately and backed away to the far wall, holding her hand out in front, mouth a gape and eye twitching furiously.

"Ah-ahh-ahhh-oh my gosh! Tropical frog fever! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she started to scream a high pitched squeal, as if she were being murdered! Finn, getting tired of her shouts, casually walked up to her and raised his hand, slapping her hard to the cheek.

"That's for the arrow, and for Stork," he stated calmly as the woman rubbed her cheek.

"St-Stork? The frog man has a name?" she asked shyly.

"Of course he does, we all do. That's Finn and I'm Lark," the teenage girl informed with a friendly smile. The woman before them smiled back, a crooked and scary one. Stork discarded her gesture of somewhat kindness and turned back to the helm once more, continuing to pilot the carrier.

"I'm Robin, hence the shop name. Are we flying?" she asked, changing the subject entirely. Stork dropped his shoulders.

"Yes," he answered carefully, only to hear a blood curdling scream come from the woman called Robin.

"Frog man, land the Junkyard now!" she shrieked.

"What the junkyard-," Finn began but was cut off by Robin's panic attack.

"The _carrier! _Land it before we die!" she shouted, jumping up and down madly.

"Why?" Stork asked, his worry beginning to leech through.

"Because it's never flown before!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Ace wondered around for hours, his body aching, with only his former master's crystal staff to support his tired form. He knew he was close to civilisation because he saw the bright lights of a town up ahead, but he did not feel it was necessary to seek refuge at this time.

It was not the fact that asking for help made him feel weak and pathetic, well not the entire reason. The reason he did not want to go in such a hurry was the fact that he wanted to be alone, with nothing else but his thoughts and the memory of how this little 'adventure' came to be.

The witch, it was her fault. She gave him so much power yet he still demanded more. She gave more, and more, and more, until it got far too much. He remembered the pain, so much pain. The energy inside him, just begging, screaming even, to be released. Until it forced its way out, breaking him.

The Dark Ace closed his eyes tight, clenching the crystal staff harder. He didn't want to think about it anymore. And he never wanted to see Master Cyclonis or her binding again. Dark Ace looked over to the small town ahead and smirked to himself. If it wasn't for Cyclonis he wouldn't be here, maybe it was time to start anew. Start fresh in a place with no Talons, no Cyclonia, no Master, no Storm Hawks and no Aerrow. He smiled a real smile. Even he didn't think that he could do that anymore. So with a nod of his head and a spring in his step he headed straight, off to find his place in this new world.

He continued to walk, looking around the strange town. It did not look beautiful at all up close. Dark Ace thought that looking from afar at all the shining lights made one think it would be spectacular when in actual fact it did not one bit.

There were drunken bums on the streets and people fighting one another. Thugs and brutes glared as the ex-talon passed by, thinking that they were tougher than him, even though they were just skinny vandals roaming the boulevards and picking pathetic fights. Dark Ace smirked. He knew he could take them down with a flick of his wrist if he wanted to.

The veteran of Cyclonia stopped at a dingy bar and stared at the door, contemplating whether or not to enter. He shrugged and went in, after all it was just a bar and he felt like a drink after the rough day he had. The minute he stepped in the brawling and commotion stopped as everyone turned to see the new face. Dark Ace ignored them and took a seat at the bar; the stool he was sitting wobbled and squeaked as he did.

The uproar began to pick up again as everyone continued to do their own thing, whether it may be punching out another or shouting foul insults. The Dark Ace tuned out the noise and placed the crystal staff to the bench in front of him, glaring hard at it in anger.

"That a funny looking device you got there," a stranger spoke out at random, appearing suddenly. Dark Ace glanced his way and curled his lip at the daggy foreigner, thinking it best not to reply to his comment. "I'll pay you for it," he suggested out of the blue.

"It's not for sale so beat it," the ex-talon growled harshly, warning his guest to leave him alone. The strange smirked, more to himself than anyone else.

"C'mon buddy; you don't want this piece of scrape do ya? Just let me take it of ya hands for a reasonable price," he said smoothly, placing a grubby hand on the crystal staff, slightly pulling it towards him. Dark Ace pulled back and stood slowly, towering over the now quaking barterer.

"I said no, now beat it!" he growled once more, louder this time as he yanked the staff from his hands and took his seat. The strange was dumbfounded and blinked in surprise.

"Alright, alright, but if you want I'll throw in this necklace I stole from someone," he tried once again, only to be rewarded by a fist in the cheek bone.

"I said no," The Dark Ace mumbled as he watched the stranger fall unconscious to the floor, a smirk spreading across his lips. Everyone in the pub fell silent as the ex-talon casually walked out the door as if nothing had happened. Little did he know that he was being watched by satisfied eyes.

Dark Ace stood outside in the cool yet uncomfortable evening air as he held the crystal staff at eye level, looking at it with pure hatred.

"I should have sold it. Get rid of any memory of her," he sighed, pushing his back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the dirt. As he began to wallow in his self-pity of not letting go of the past, the door creaked open and a tall and shady character stepped out, taking a place in front of the Cyclonian talon commander, casting a shadow over him and grinning like a psychopath.

"What do you want?" Dark Ace muttered angrily, not looking up at the new figure. The man with the crazy smile slid his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and bent forward ever so slightly, looking down on Ace as if he were a child.

"I saw what you did back there, and I have to say…I'm impressed, and I don't impress easily," he chuckled.

"So?" Dark Ace retorted in a cocky manner, feeling ready to pick a fight. "That guy was bugging me, I sorted it out, what's there to be impressed about?" the man chuckled once more and flexed out his arm, offering a hand to the talon commander.

"Because mister, I look for people like you. People who know how to deal with unwanted company…in the right way if you catch me drift." Dark Ace shook his head with a frown and brushed his hand away, only growing annoyed with the way this man was speaking.

"I don't catch your drift," he growled, standing to his feet. The man smirked and continued to explain.

"Well, I liked the way you handled that situation, and I think you might be very interested in the proposition I'm about to offer you," he smile, removing his other hand from his coat pocket, handing Dark Ace a small card.

"A bounty hunter?" he read aloud, with a confused tone in his voice. The man nodded.

"Why yes sir. Maverick's me name and bounty is my game. I go around looking for the toughest and meanest guys I can find," he stated proudly. Dark Ace looked at him sceptically with a grunt as to which Maverick only laughed off.

"Well if you're interested I could take you to see my brother, maybe we could hire you to do some uh…work," Maverick suggested with a sly grin.

"What kind of work? The ex-talon quizzed still not entirely sure what he was implying.

"You know, 'taking care' of the unwanted," he explained as he ran his thumb across his throat for empathises. The Dark Ace grinned evilly as he finally understood what Maverick meant. "So then mister, what do you say?"

"I'm in," Dark Ace stated with a curt nod of his head. Maverick smiled toothily, his gold tooth glinting as he did.

"Good," he smirked, his expression and tone suddenly turning darker as he gestured for the commander to follow him as he began to walk. Dark Ace did as such and followed obediently.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Maverick reached a building hidden away in the back allies of the streets, knocking loudly on the well locked door.

"Oi, open up this door!" Maverick barked angrily, his patience wearing thin. Dark Ace walked up behind and raised his brow, inspecting the new place he was in. As the ex-talon continued to look around, a small shutter in the door slid open, revealing a pair of peeved grey eyes.

"What's the password?" the eyes on the other side growled back in a gruff voice. Maverick frowned, his eye brows becoming one.

"I'll kill you if you don't," the dodgy fellow snapped, hitting his hand on the door, frightening the other.

"Good enough," he squeaked and began unlocking, opening up the entrance and allowing them in. Maverick grinned and placed a hand on Dark Ace's shoulder.

"C'mon buddy, there's someone I want you to meet," he stated, his mood reverting to a happier one when he spoke to the talon commander. They went in as Maverick glared at the door guard. Ace payed this fierce gesture no heed, as he would have done the same thing. All of a sudden, Maverick stopped at an open room and glanced at Ace.

"Go in then," he gestured with a nod of his head. The Dark Ace raised his brow but complied willingly. Upon entering the ex-talon was greeted by a man with dark slicked back hair, seated comfortably on a cushy leather chair behind a beautifully vanished wooden desk, a cigar clenched between his teeth.

"Well, who have we got here then? Maverick, I thought I asked you for tough guys, not scrawny looking boys dressed in tights!"

"Calm down Dex, he's a tough one," Maverick objected kindly as he entered. Dark Ace only frowned. It was an insult being called a boy in tights when he had the record kill streak in Atoms. Maverick placed a beefy hand on Ace's shoulder with a smile. "Buddy, this is my brother, Dexter. He and I run our little family business of bounty hunters." Dexter looked up at Dark Ace and gave a look of confirmation to his brother.

"If you say he's good enough Rick, then he's in. What's your name son?" Dex asked with a questioning look, his speech sounding incomprehensible as he spoke with the cigar in his mouth.

"The Dark Ace," he responded proudly, pleased to show off his fine reputation. Maverick held back a snigger as Dexter smirked.

"What are ya, a show pony? Make up a nickname for yourself?" Dex chuckled.

"I earn that name," the talon commander objected with an unamused tone. "I betrayed my own squadron, killed them off, one by one," he finished darkly. Dexter rolled his eyes, much to the Dark Ace's dismay.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't ask for your life story," he bellowed and stood from his seat, casually striding up to inspect Dark Ace closely. "I get people like you every day of the week. I get the scary looking ones with the dark and angst riddled past. The ones who turned on the people that they loved for something that they saw was better. Sometimes its power, other times its wealth. What sets you apart from them, _Dark Ace_? Why have you come to me?" There was silence after that, as the question that had been asked hung in the air. That was the first time Ace had ever been asked about why he did the things he did, and funnily enough he respected that Dexter did ask.

"Because…I want to forget. I don't want to be the Dark Ace anymore," he replied staring strongly at Dexter, as to which he was greeted by a smile.

"Then you're in the right place to forget," Dex chuckled before clicking his fingers swiftly. "Maverick, get Ace here a uniform and the best sniper gun we have!" Maverick grinned.

"Right away Dex," he cheered and took hold of Ace's arm leading him out to retrieve the supplies required.

"Oh and one more thing Ace," Dexter pipped in, the ex-talon just outside the room, waiting for what his new boss had to say.

"What is it?" he questioned. Dexter smirked and placed the cigar back between his teeth.

"Don't disappoint me," he finished with a chuckled and slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Stork carefully lowered the carrier reluctantly as the woman who was screaming before found a corner to curl up in, hugging her knees close and rocking back and forth as she mumbled inaudible words. Lark kneeled beside her as she tried, but failed to calm their new acquaintance down and Finn began to pace back and forth in a sulky manner.

"_Stork, _get rid of her! She's gonna infect us with crazy!" the sharpshooter whined in a tone most obnoxious, only aggravating the paranoid merb all the more. Stork placed his fingers at the side of his forehead and shuddered as he began to think of a way to get out of this jam.

"Okay…okay," he opened his eyes and released his temples, his ears twitching at the sound of Robin's mumbled words, and how oddly Lark was trying to sooth her in a compassionate fashion. He turned and awkwardly approached the bizarre female, staring at her with caution. Robin lifted her head up as she heard the merb's footsteps, brushing away Lark's comforting words and locking her stare with his, eyes wide with a hint of anger.

"Go away frog man…Stork…whatever your stupid name is! Take your children with you when you go!" she snapped in her usual monotone, with a somewhat higher pitch. Stork rolled his eyes.

"They're not my children," the merb growled through clenched teeth only for Robin to cover her ears swiftly, blocking out his speech. Stork bent down to her level, getting tired of her unwillingness to co-operate. "Okay look. We need your carrier to get home or we'll probably die out here. You don't want that burden over you?"

Robin removed her hands and raised her brow, trying to decipher whether Stork was only saying that to obtain her transportation or if he were actually serious.

"That's true; you will die here if you don't find somewhere safe. Anything here can kill you, like the giant bugs in the forests, the feral dogs with extra sharp teeth who are quite fond of tearing out the throats of their victims, the infectious diseases that can be easily picked up if not vaccinated, the horrible-,"

"I get it. Please just stop telling me these things!" Stork interrupted. Robin ceased her distrustful ranting and slowly stood to her feet, the merb following her actions simultaneously and cautiously.

"You're not from here are you?" her tone was quizzical but kinder now, and it took Stork by surprise at how bipolar this woman was acting.

"We're from a place called Atmos," Lark pipped in as she swung an arm around Finn, looking to him to see if she were correct. The sharpshooter smiled in confirmation and nodded. Too bad not everyone was happy about Lark's accomplishment, for Robin began to stare at them wide eyed and trembling, her back against the wall.

"Atmos? The Atmos? B-But that's impossible! Impossible!"

"Why? What's wrong about that?" Finn asked, stepping in, hoping to achieve some sane answers from the bio-polar woman.

"Because you blond fool, the Atmos is a myth. There are legends of a door that would lead to that side but that doesn't exist either!" she yelled hysterically. Stork caught hold of her shoulders and shook her swiftly, until she stopped her yells. His eyes locked with hers in a fierce glare.

"It's true we're from the Atmos," the merb stated, taking in a calming breath and releasing his grip. Robin gazed at him with disbelief, her eyes switching from him to his child companions before her eye twitched wildly.

"I think you should go now," was all she said, dropping her head to look to the floor. Stork looked to her sadly, feeling very bad about upsetting her; after all it wasn't every day one would be faced with peculiar strangers who claimed to come from a land one thought did not exist. And to Stork, he could see exactly what Robin's mind state was upon hearing this, and he didn't want to cause her more mental stress than they had already put her through.

"We'll go. Finn, Lark, come on, we'll find another way to get home," he said beginning to walk off, shoulders hunched over. "I-I'm sorry for trying to steal your carrier." Robin only nodded, not making eye contact with him or his companions.

Finn heaved a forlorn sigh and dropped his head, his energy crossbow limply hanging at his side in one hand while his other found Lark's, giving it a gentle tug for her to come along. She did as such but her gaze did not leave the blonde woman staring aimlessly out the windscreen while tapping her chin worriedly. Lark's heart was filled with disappointment as she and her new friends left without a word.

"Are all people like that here? Unhelpful and crazy?" the raven haired teen spoke out rather childishly as they walked further away from the carrier, their one ticket to home.

"Probably not, only her," the marksman snapped with an aggressive tone. "I mean _sure,_ we tried to steal her flying scrap heap but she totally overreacted!" Stork stopped upon hearing what his younger and immature friend had just said.

"So you think she's in the wrong because of the way she acted?" the merb shot back, sounding very irritated. Finn could only glare at the helmsman.

"Yes, because of her we will never see our family again!" he shouted, genuinely upset about this whole ordeal. "Anyway, why are you sticking up for that psychopath? It was you're stupid idea to steal from her!"

"Because…I don't know, she doesn't look mentally stable. I felt bad for her," Stork objected. Finn only frowned harder at the merb.

"Well you little act of remorse has just cost us, so you better find another way to get back," the sharpshooter growled in a low and threating voice that was so out of character for his persona.

"He doesn't have to," the voice of none other than Robin echoed from the partially open door of the carrier. "Because I'm going to…_help_ you." The two Storm Hawks and ex-Cyclonian ruler exchanged questioning glances between themselves. "Ah, but there is a catch?" she quickly brought up.

"What kind of catch?" Finn asked grumpily as he pouted like an upset seven year old.

"Prove to me you are from Atmos?" The question took them all off guard. How in the world were they supposed to prove they were from Atmos if they didn't have an important memento from home? And even if they did, for all Robin knew they were lying to score a free ride.

"But that's stupid!" Finn burst out hysterically. "How would you know if we were telling the truth or not?" Robin smirked in an attempt to look smug, but she could only achieve a creepy expression for her eyes were still opened as wide as they could be.

"You'll just have to figure that one out yourself," she replied with an amused tone, as if expecting to see a humorous performance from them. Stork frowned at her demand and her odd sense of humour before he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind, he couldn't think of anything to say that would prove Atmos was real.

The merb looked to Finn for assistance but was only greeted with a pout by the marksman and a shake of his head. His eyes quickly dashed over to Lark, but she only shrugged with a nervous laugh. How convenient that the only two people Stork just had to be stuck with on the far side, neither of them could think of anything about home! Stork heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well…in Atmos there are many lands all separate from each other, like mountains. And you have to fly on skyrides or in carriers to get to each one or you fall into the wastelands." Robin tilted her head to the side, eyes still wide but intrigued.

"What kind of lands?" she asked innocently. Stork's lips twitched into a small smile, starting to believe she was actually buying what he spoke.

"We call the lands terras and there are so many that we don't know all of them out there. But we do know most. Terra Atomsia is like the capital of the Atmos and there's also my home, terra Merbia. Lots of deadly creatures and diseases to kill us there," he laughed even though he was being serious. Robin smiled sweetly with a somewhat creepy vibe, stuck in a daze but Stork couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I hate to break up the lovey dovey staring, but will you help us or not?!"Finn interrupted rudely, only to have Lark smack the back of his head for his insensitivity. Robin shook her head to get back to most of her senses.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, her smile now gone. "You have convinced me, frog man and so I'll stay true to my word. I'll help you get back to Atmos." Robin spoke. "You can stay the night if you want to," she finished before walking back to the carrier and leaving her new companions to roam around freely.

"What a weirdo!" the marksman huffed, swinging his crossbow up to rest on his shoulder and began to walk away, looking at all the scrap metal lying around. Lark was just about to join him but stopped next to Stork, and smirked casually, an arm on his shoulder.

"What?" he grumbled at the once Cyclonian Master of crystals. Lark did not cease her smirk as she nodded towards the green carrier. Stork shook his head, knowing exactly what she was implying and very feeling embarrassed by it. "Go play with Finn!" the merb growled before storming off to rummage through the trash pile, only to leave Lark feeling very smug.

* * *

Ace was lead into a small change room and sat on one of the wooden benches, tapping his hands on his knees as he waited for Maverick to arrive and cringing at the horrible stench of urine.

"Sorry 'bout the smell in here buddy," Maverick chimed upon entering the change room, a bundle of clothing in his arms. "But ya know, the blokes here aren't the cleanest of folks." He chucked the clothes over and Ace caught them with ease. "Get dressed and I'll give you the rest of the tour."

Maverick left and closed the door behind, waiting til his new employee was ready. The Dark Ace unfolded his new attire and inspected it closely. The shirt and trousers were black but looked comfortable and to finish it off was a dark grey jacket covered in numerous pockets and zips. He removed his Cyclonian get-up and slipped on his new uniform, moving his arms about to get better used to it.

"Huh, baggy yet practical," the ex-talon mumbled to himself as he gripped the door knob and exited. Maverick smirked as Ace came into view and he nodded in approval.

"Not bad mate. Not bad at all. You look way better in that than in those tights you wore before, now you look like a man!" the dodgy fellow chuckled and smacked Ace's back in his own kind way. "But ya might want to ditch the tiara." The Dark Ace held his hand up to his forehead and found the item in question.

"It's not a tiara," he snarled. "And it stays where it is." Maverick gave his new worker a quizzical expression but shrugged it off without a second thought.

"Whatever you say kid. Don't let an old dog like me get in the way of your bold fashion statement," Maverick shot back obviously amused by Ace's unwillingness to simply remove the head piece. They continued onward until they reached one of the many doors that were scattered around the building.

Maverick stopped and rested his hand on the wood, glancing over to Ace and smiled, his gold tooth glinting.

"Time to meet your new co-workers," he sniggered, swiftly opening the door and pushing the ex-talon commander through. The Dark Ace fell with a thud to the floor, landing on his face and heard the loud cackles of Maverick as he lifted his head. "You're always good for a laugh ain't ya?" he bellowed and extended his beefy hand.

Ace brushed his new boss's hand away, and picked himself up. He was too embarrassed to even glance Maverick's way as he dusted himself off.

"Oi whose the fresh meat there Mave?" a new voice spoke out in heavy slang. The Dark Ace immediately shifted his gaze to the source of the voice and laid his eyes on two men who must have been his new workmates.

The one who spoke out before was a skinny guy with a tough attitude, though his spikey auburn hair made him look like a grumpy and hormonal teenager. The other was a well-built fellow, his shoulders bulky and large. But his expression was not of one who appeared threatening, it was more depressed and his raven hair only completed his forlorn and moody attitude.

"Boys, this is your new team member, Ace. Ace, meet the boys, Rowan and Grimm," Maverick said proudly, introducing the two men. "I'll leave you lot to get acquainted, but don't get too comfortable lads, we head out in five." The dodgy bloke with the gold tooth turned after he spoke, his long trench coat swishing as he did. The door closed with a slam and the Dark Ace was left with the two strangers in an awkward silence.

"So, ya name's Ace huh?" the skinny guy, confirmed to be Rowan said breaking the silence. Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"What's it to you?" he growled in anger, making Rowan jump in slight fear.

"No reason buddy," he replied, nudging Grimm with a snigger. "So where ya from then…_Ace?_" Rowan asked, a sly grin creeping upon his lips. Ace glared at them and strode to where the guns were kept, lifting one up carefully.

"None of your business," he growled once again, playing with the trigger. Both men sniggered as his back was turned, laughing at their own inside joke.

"Why are ya wearing a tiara? You swing that way or somethin'?" Rowan cackled loudly. Dark Ace smirked to himself, his back still turned. He cocked the gun and in one swift movement he spun and shot and Rowan's feet. But as quickly as he did another shot came, hitting the barrel of his weapon and taking him off guard.

"Not bad," the monotone voice of Grimm said blowing the smoke from his hand gun away. Dark Ace was stunned but impressed. Maybe these people would be worthy opponents, maybe even worthy team mates. Rowan glanced to his friend than to Ace and nodded.

"If you're as good as Grimm, than your one of us," Rowan said in approval.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for such a long wait and a sucky chapter ending. Anyway if you guys want I was thinking of taking character ideas or whatever but I would love it if you left a review. Again, apologies for such a long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes after their introduction was sealed, Maverick had roared through every loudspeaker and intercom in the building, demanding that all bounty hunters report to the mess hall. Rowan grumbled and refused to leave but received a smack on the back of his head delivered by Grimm as he began to head out.

"All right, I'm commin' big hands," Rowan muttered, rubbing his sore skull. "C'mon Acey boy, we'll show you the ropes," he sang, winking at the formerly known Dark Ace. The once talon commander did not respond but complied and slung his new weapon over his shoulder, letting it dangle by his side as he followed his colleague silently out into the hall.

As the freshest of the bounty hunter clan paced behind Rowan, striding with an air of boastfulness Ace spoke out. "This…bounty hunter business, what does it involve exactly?" he questioned, wanting to delve deeper into his new profession. Both men stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned to face their comrade.

"You're gonna die out there pal," Rowan stated in a somewhat calm manner. Ace raised his brow, seeming unfazed by Rowan's declaration of death.

"Look, what lanky is tryin' to say is if you don't know what goes down out in the field than you're easy pickin's," Grimm spoke up coolly. "You're a sure target for all the creeps we're tryin' ta nab."

"Yeah that's if ya don't watch ya back. But hey, stick with me and you'll be right as rain!" Rowan finished with a cocky grin. Ace smirked at the both of them.

He smirked at Grimm for thinking that he, the greatest fighter in all of Atmos couldn't handle himself against the thugs they were hunting for and Rowan for thinking that he actually would depend on that sack of bones for protection.

"I think I'll be okay," the ex-commander replied with an amused tone. "Those creeps will wish they were never born after facing me." Rowan sniggered upon hearing Ace's statement and Grimm bit his bottom lip, holding in his mirth.

"Okay if ya say so," the lankier one of the two answered, a goofy grin creeping on his face. Ace rolled his eyes at them but smirked none the less as they continued down the hall. As they approached the mess hall, the yells and commotion of the other bounty hunters sounded through the building. Swears and insults echoed behind closed doors, with the occasional gunshot to the wall or ceiling.

Rowan chuckled to himself and grabbed Ace by the shoulder, Grimm entering the hall first. "Hope you're ready for this buddy," he laughed, lightly pushing Ace through the open door.

The ex-talon was greeted by a wave of chaos and anarchy. Everywhere he looked people were fighting, swearing, cracking rude jokes and shooting at one another's feet. Ace glanced ahead and saw Grimm walking calmly through the disarray of bounty hunters.

"Come here Ace, I wanna tell ya somethin'," the beefy male stated as he beckoned for the once talon commander to walk beside him. "I should probably give you the heads up. You don't talk to anyone else other than me, Rowan or Maverick."

"Why not?" Ace quizzed bluntly. Rowan laughed loudly from behind and stood in between them, swinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Because, Acey boy, these guys don't like us. We're the underdogs, the outcasts. Maverick only hired us 'cause we were roaming the streets and he wanted a crew for himself. That's it," he said, his voice rising in pitch, beginning to get angry. "Although, we are the best and most _ruggedly handsome_ hunters here," he finished smugly, waving flirtatiously to one of the female bounty hunters.

The huntress who received the flirty gesture glared daggers at the scrawny man; her piecing green eyes lit with rage as she marched her slender form up to where the little gang stood.

"Hey babe, how's it goin'," Rowan teased with a sly wink. The woman only grew more displeased, quickly brushing away her streaked pink and orange fringe behind her ear with the rest of her black bob before she swiftly swung her hand back, and hit Rowan with full force in the cheekbone.

"Don't you flirt with me, _Toothpick!"_ she snarled. "I don't have to put up with scum like you." Rowan rubbed the side of his face as she yelled.

"Okay, okay. It was a joke is all. Just showin' off to my buddies," he replied gesturing to Grimm and Ace. The huntress glanced their way.

"Don't do it again," she spoke rather calmly, not looking back to Rowan. She gave Grimm a curt nod in understanding which he returned and before she left, winked Ace's way, her lips twitching into a smirk. Grimm raised his brow at her seductive gesture and Rowan gave a wolf whistle, striding up behind Ace.

"_Damn_…she wants you," he stated casually with a grin. The former Dark Ace glanced his colleague's way and shook his head with a somewhat amused smile as he nudged him aside.

"Sure she does, because I'm that irresistible," Ace boastfully exclaimed in a joking manner. Grimm snorted at their antics, his arms crossed over his chest as he began to intervene on their conversation.

"That little fox who just winked at ya Ace, is Viatrix, leader of the Delta Bombers. And the only people she acknowledges are her team and the other leaders. Take it from me buddy; you are the only one of us she has shown some respect for."

However, Ace paid Grimm's friendly advice no heed, for he stared in the distance dreamily, staring at the feisty raven haired woman from afar. She caught his look, taking the ex-Cyclonian off guard. Not knowing what to do and having no time to react, Ace gave her a terribly goofy grin and waved childishly, instantly regretting it. Viatrix laughed at him, and blew him a kiss before suddenly and very unladylike raised her middle finger, her expression forming into a sarcastic pout.

"Spoke too soon Grimm," Rowan burst out, seeing the whole scenario play out before his eyes. Ace dropped his shoulders in dismay, disappointed that Viatrix was only leading him on. Grimm placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up mate. There's plenty more fish in the sea, fish that are nicer than her," he said comfortingly. "Anyway, we can't work our best with dames on our mind can we?"

Ace nodded in conformation. "You're right, no distractions," the Cyclonian veteran stated with determination in his voice. Rowan rolled his eyes and slouched but quickly straightened up when the rest of the bounty leaders entered, Maverick amongst them.

Ace started at each leader with interest, ignoring his boss's approaching form. He noticed each leader had their own very different and unique style, as if they and their teams dressed in a specific theme. One was a very hairy man, the hair on his head and chin was wiry and un-kept and his teeth pointed and sharp; almost animalistic. Another was a boy, obviously in his late teens, with tattoos and piercings all in the wrong places on his body and spiked up red hair. Ace chuckled to himself, thinking he could have been Aerrow's evil twin. But his laughter ceased when the last two leaders entered, locking their stares with his in a threating way.

These leaders, a man and a woman, dressed in red, orange and silver armour proudly and fiercely strode past. Their platinum blond hair, too bright and straight to have been natural, swayed as they walked in unison, silvery grey eyes never looking away. Ace was intrigued by them and they seemed to think the same of him. But it wasn't good interests that they found in each other. The man and woman looked at him with suspicion and disgust, and Ace felt the same way.

"My boys! How are ya all goin'?" Maverick sang with glee, pulling Ace out of his thoughtful trance, making him lose sight of the primped man and woman. "Ace? Ace! Are ya with us Ace?"

"W-What?" Maverick smirked at the stuttered reply.

"Quit your day dreamin' kid, you got work to do," the man with the golden tooth half-heartedly scowled. "You lot'll be headin' to the edge of town. There's some illegal weapon trade goin' on. Your job, bust those crooks and bring back the guns. Think ya can handle it?"

"Don't we always boss," Rowan answered smugly, giving two thumbs up. Grimm scoffed at his co-worker and clasped his shoulder tightly, dragging him to the door.

Maverick chuckled lightly. "You boys be alright out there than," he shouted at their retreating form. Ace was just about to follow after them when Maverick stopped him, his arm out in front. "Remember what Dex told ya, don't let him down. I'm countin' on ya to do a good job, and ta make a good impression for my brother and the other bounty hunters," Maverick informed in a kind way, but his voice hinted worry. Ace nodded curtly.

"I won't let you down," he replied in a low voice then took his leave with Rowan and Grimm. Maverick watched him go, praying that Ace would give him and his bounty team and good reputation.

* * *

The newly formed bounty group ventured out into the open, a whole world for them to explore. Well, that's how Ace saw it but what he didn't realise that Rowan and Grimm had very different plans to him. Their idea was to get the job done as quickly as possible and come back in time for tea. Not the most adventurous of plans but the ex-talon didn't dare contradict their routine.

Rowan, with his_ wonderful ideas_, suggested that they took the train to the edge of town. Grimm however disagreed and insisted that they all walked; implying that his associate needed the exercise. This dispute quickly escalated into a full on word brawl, with the occasional swing to the face. It ended with Rowan bruised on his cheek and Grimm walked off to their destination with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

Ace didn't know what to think of the two. They had argued like children to sort out their problems, and it worked. And it was an argument about walking or a train ride for that matter. The once talon commander didn't even know what a train was and yet his colleagues thought it was something worthy of a fight. However, he just stood and ignored their quarrelling for it was sorted out in their own way. Rowan had soon begun to follow Grimm after swallowing his pride and Ace joined them, but not before thinking if he, too, would end up like them; resolving his problems with childish squabbles.

Their journey was relatively quiet after that, with minimal conversation. There was talk of Ace's past, and he replied with little detail, only answering the basic questions with as little explanation as possible. Grimm didn't seem to mind Ace keeping his past private, after all his past wasn't the best either but Rowan pressed on the subject, hoping to dig some answers out of him.

"What exactly was this profession of yours? Why did you quit? Were you fired? Did your boss hate you? Is that why you were fired?" Rowan continued to quiz, only agitating Ace with every word he spoke, to the point where the ex-Cyclonian mentally snapped.

"No I wasn't fired okay, it's just… it's complicated."

"What do ya mean, complicated? Did you have fling with your boss or somethin'?"

"Rowan!" Grimm growled. "Quit your shit stirrin'! You're getting on our nerves." Rowan rolled his eyes and huffed in a childish way.

"Just askin'," he mumbled only to have Grimm shush him immediately.

"Quiet, we're here," the larger bounty hunter informed in a bare whisper, slowly crouching behind a tree. He waved his hand and instructed for his accomplices to do the same.

There was a silence after that as Grimm inspected the area. In the distance stood a warehouse, doors wide open and packed to the brim with weapons and ammunition. Rowan grinned and cocked his gun as two dodgy looking men came into view, the lankier hunter so wanting to pounce on his prey.

"Let me at 'em Grimm, I'll make it quick and painless…for me anyway."

"Easy tiger, this isn't a kill mission, it's recon," Grimm said with a smirk holding up his hand. "Ace, this one's your. Rowan and I are gonna take out those two while you go check out what's inside and make the call back to base," he said as he threw the ex-talon and small transmitter. Ace caught it with ease. "We'll deliver the weapons once they send the truck. Now go."

And with those parting words, Ace nodded curtly and stood, stealthily manoeuvring his way through the trees. He looked back to see Grimm and Rowan had disappeared and felt his stomach turn.

"No, don't get distracted. It's just a part of the plan," he reassured himself and powered on. Ace reached the side of the warehouse and hugged the wall, edging himself to the corner and peering over it, careful not to be seen.

The two men stood about three metres away, backs facing him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ace noticed Grimm hiding in the trees, waving his hand madly. Ace's eyes glinted in excitement, knowing exactly what his co-worker was signalling and went with his orders, carefully dashing around the corner and entering unseen.

Upon arriving Ace was dumbfounded, seeing mountains and mountains of weapons in brown boxes and bubble wrap. Remembering his task, Ace reached for his transmitter and held it close to his face. But all in a blur he was knocked to the ground, a raged filled yell almost deafening him as someone held him to the floor, preventing him from standing.

It was one of the men, but not one that was standing outside. He was a new one, probably hiding inside all along and waiting to catch a bounty hunter. Ace turned his head, greeted by a hand gun pointed to his face. His gun, where was his gun. Ace frantically looked around, searching for his weapon. His eyes locked onto it when it was located, but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach it, not while being pinned out at gunpoint.

The man smiled insanely and cocked the gun, his finger edging towards the trigger. It was time to act fast. If Ace was going to do something now was the time to do it, so he did. He swiftly kneed his enemy between the legs, giving him a world of pain and taking him off guard. Ace shoved him off when his foe was down and brought his snipper gun to his hands before charging at the man and smacking him in under the chin once and over the head twice.

The man fell to the floor unconscious, a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. The ex-Cyclonian breathed heavily, running his fingers through his hair, before remembering the transmitter once again. He retrieved it and did the job he was ordered to do, speaking calmly and summoning the delivery truck.

"How'd it go Ace? Anyone cause ya trouble?" Rowan yelled entering the room. He laughed when he saw the unconscious body on the floor. "Nice mate!" Ace ignored his compliment and looked to Grimm.

"Did those guys out there give you trouble? I didn't hear any sign of a fight," Ace questioned in a tired voice. Grimm shook his head.

"Nah, after years of this job you learn to be quiet about it," he replied as he and Rowan took a seat on one of the boxes, waiting for the truck to arrive. Ace joined them and waited to finish the job, glad that the hard part was over.

**A/N: Apologies for a not so great ending and a long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter. I so wanted to write more but I am really tired and I have made you wait long enough. Don't worry though, the stuff I wanted to write will be in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Feel free to skip A/N if you're not concerned about the whereabouts of the other Storm Hawks.**

**A/N: I was asked a question about where are the other Storm Hawks were in a review and for that person and anyone else who might have been wondering about their location, don't expect to see them anytime soon. Sorry if they're your favourite characters but even I don't know where they are at this point, I'm still trying to figure out a good explanation for that, but hey it makes for good mystery. Don't worry though, they will be in it…eventually, I just don't know when. Sorry for rambling.**

The bright gleams from the peculiar sun glinted across every bit of scrap metal that littered the once green grass. Stork shielded his eyes as the setting sun's rays were bounced back to where he had seated himself upon an old broken turbine of some unknown vehicle.

He sat there, silently, feeling miserable than he ever was or had been before. Quietly and forlornly, the merb wrapped his slender arms around his body, clutching his shoulders and bringing forth his knees to his chest, and he listened. He didn't listen to anything in particular but he listened none the less, wanting to catch a sound in his mind and see if it would remind him of home. There was nothing, except the laughter of Finn as he ran around with Lark, playing some sort of new game they had just created to keep themselves entertained.

The laughter, it was so strange hearing it from Lark, because Stork knew that she wasn't Lark, not really. She was Master Cyclonis, queen of Cyclonia and creator of all things terrifying. But now here she was, running around with Finn as if she knew him since birth. Stork stared at them for a while as they fooled about, and he thought why Finn had told her what he did about them. He was constructing his new friendship on a lie and Stork wondered how long this lie would go on for, how long until both of them would be hurt by it.

As the merb pondered on his doubts and uncertainties, continuing to watch as his only somewhat friend and once mortal enemy chase each other around in an ignorant bliss, Stork thought about how they would become so close they were inseparable, until the truth about their friendship would rear its ugly head and the symbolic house of cards that they built together would tumble down. The merb didn't know nor did he want to think about what would happen after that. Perhaps Lark would reincarnate back into Cyclonis again, and murder them maliciously for lying. Or maybe she would somehow get back to Atmos and take control of it, destroying everything, only to keep them alive to torture them in the most gruesome of ways that her wicked mind could conjure up as a cruel and deserving punishment. Or maybe she would throw them in an arena of death and-.

"Why are you staring at us?" Finn asked appearing out of the blue, Lark by his side. Stork, coming back to his senses blinked slowly as his focus came to them, both teens staring at him with confusion.

"…What?" he muttered. "I-I wasn't staring," the merb pinched the bridge of his nose, avoiding eye contact. Lark scoffed aloud.

"Yes you were; we saw you. Your eyes were like totally bugging out, so weird!" she said with a light hearted laugh. Finn chuckled and gave her a high-five.

Stork frowned in annoyance and stood from the turbine. "My eyes don't bug out when I stare!" he objected suddenly.

"Ha, you just admitted you were staring!" Finn burst out, catching the merb off guard. "So…why were you staring at us?" the two young teens sniggered as they waited for an answer, proud that they caught their older companion out. Stork shook his head, his frustration only increasing.

"You must have mind worms Finn because I was _not _staring!" the amphibious being snapped storming away in a huff. Finn bit his bottom lip holding back a laugh and glanced between Lark and a retreating Stork.

Lark looked back at her friend and snorted in amusement before both teens burst out in wild laughter, hoping the merb was out of ear range. Unfortunately he was not, but he paid their mockery no heed and continued to walk further away from them, dearly wanting a rest from their childishness.

Once the sweet sound of silence filled the merbian being's ears he ceased his pacing and sighed in relief, finally able to have the simple pleasure of peace. Feeling his mind slip into a calm state, Stork turned and met the glorious green carrier he so desperately wanted to fly. Why couldn't he fly it anyway? Was Robin scared he was going to destroy it? And what did she mean 'it's never flown before', surely it must have…at least once.

Stork continued to ask these questions to himself as he slowly approached the carrier, inspecting it with his keen engineer eye. He was amazed, and not in the good way either. The engines looked lose and incredibly unstable. And although the rest of the ship looked structurally sound it did not take away from the fact the entire carrier was littered with lose bolts and metal.

The merb scratched his chin and frowned upon the air ship, now understanding why it was not sky worthy. "Can I help you?" Stork was pulled out of his thoughts at hearing the question asked and glanced up to see the owner of the airship, standing in the open hatch. She ogled at him with wide eyes, before jumping down and landing with a thud, dust kicking up at her feet. "Why are you looking at the Junkyard?" Robin questioned again, her tone a little more anxious this time.

Stork glanced her way, then back to the airship as she approached, not knowing what she meant when she said 'junkyard'. "Who built this carrier? A child?" he mused aloud, not really caring if the woman next to him heard.

"…I did." Stork froze and felt guilt wash over him, but continued with his honesty, not really able to control it.

"Well it looks like it's about to fall to pieces!"

"Well I'm no mechanic so I apologise if it's not up to your standards!" she snapped in a somewhat civil way. Stork took a long pause after that and turned his head slowly, only to find she was standing right next to him.

He sunk in a breath before he was ready to talk again. "I could…help you fix it if you want?" Robin turned her head quickly to face him, surprised by his kind offer.

"You would help me? But why?" Stork raised his brow at her.

"Because you said we could use it, to get back home…remember?" the merb answered cautiously. Robin nodded as what she promised them came back to mind, adjusting her goggles on her head and avoiding eye contact. Stork noticed her awkward movement and turned his gaze back to the carrier. "I could probably finish adjustments on it in a day or two, three at most. When should I start?"

Robin blinked slowly, still not looking his way as she was dumbfounded by his enthusiasm to work. "Ah you c-could uh start to-tomorrow…m-maybe?"

"Alright, tomorrow then," Stork justified with a nod, but not before giving a tired yawn.

"You should sleep. I heard that days without it can cause hallucinations, and that could drive one insane. Who knows what you would do while sleep deprived. You could fall off a cliff and die! It's happened before…probably." The merb glanced back to the woman beside him as she stated those facts. Robin too turned her stare back towards him, observing his confused expression. "What? It's true," she shrugged innocently.

Stork only continued to give his baffled expression and turned away, his eyes landing on the two nitwits that were accompanying him. He sighed as they continually chased each other with sharp pieces of metal, laughing as if they were playing with baby toys. "Do you have anywhere we could stay?" the merb asked with a high inflection at the end of his sentence, still training his vision to the teens. He heard a strange croaking noise come from the woman behind, and he was sure if she were choking of if it were a giggle upon seen his associates fool around.

"You and your kids can stay on the floor of the shack, I'll just sleep outside…where wild animals could possibly…eat me," she suggested, quaking in fear about all the possibilities of sleeping outside could bring upon her. Robin coughed abruptly and regained some sanity. "I'll…just go get some, uh blankets."

As she dashed off Stork smiled at her from behind. He decided that he was beginning to like this skittish and bipolar woman in the strangest of ways, not just for her means of transportation. And he found the way she acted quite amusing and entertaining, even if her bug eyed stare was a bit daunting. Stork was pulled away from his thoughts suddenly by loud laughter echoing to his eardrums once again. The merb shuddered and reluctantly approached them, his expression as sullen as ever.

"Oh have you come back to admit you were staring at us?" Lark sang in a taunting manner. Stork furrowed his brow her way and ignored her words.

"No. I just wanted to tell you it's time for bed," he responded in the calmest tone he could muster, praying that they wouldn't fight back.

But, unfortunately luck was not in Stork's favour, for Finn began to whine. "What, are you kidding? Bedtime! We're not five anymore, and who's to say we have too. You? You're not our dad!" the sharpshooter objected. Stork rolled his eyes as Finn gave a childish pout.

"Well you're acting like a child now!" the merb growled. "Look Finn, I'm not telling you to go to bed just to order you around, I'm saying you both need to get sleep. We have a long way to go before we get home and we need to rest, not play around!" The marksman crossed his arms over his chest in a huffy style but nodded in agreement, swallowing his pride.

The merb gave a sneaky smirk as Finn and Lark unwillingly stomped off to the small shack, Robin handing them the blankets as they came closer. Finn snatched it from her hands and jump through the window, wrapping his form in the scratchy quilt and curling up on the floor. Lark followed in suit and laid herself down, resting her head next to Finn's.

As the two teens began to settle into sleep, Robin sat with a blanket up to her neck, she too ready for a good night's sleep. Surprisingly, Stork sat beside her, not speaking a word about it. Robin glanced over to him, her eyes wide and her brow raised. Stork's gaze shifted nervously as he tried to find his words.

"I…thought you might want some company." Robin turned her stare away and smiled shyly in thanks. Stork rested his head back against the wall and smirked, still looking the woman's way. "Goodnight Robin." He heard her laugh.

"Goodnight…Frogman."

* * *

Dragging a weary body, his head hung low and his gun dangling on his shoulder by the strap, Ace glumly entered his new quarters, frowning upon entering. Not that his room was small with nothing but a bed, he could handle only having very little. It was the fact that on the plainly made bed lay his talon uniform, and Master Cyclonis's crystal staff. It was like it was haunting him, like the memory of her would forever be following him when he only wanted to forget.

Ace grabbed the staff with rough hands, a note stuck to it. "'Thought you might want a memento form home, where ever that is'. Maverick. Great thanks for that!" the ex-talon growled, scrunching up the note in his fist and throwing it under the bed, along with the crystal staff. The once commander of the Cyclonian fleet threw his old uniform to the other end of the room, each item of clothing unfolding and crumbling up, most likely going to be wrinkled in the morning. Ace couldn't have cared less as he flopped onto the bed, placing his hands on the back of his head and looking to the ceiling.

He glared at it. He glared at one stain that marked the roof above his head. It annoyed him, its peculiar shape. It almost looked like feathers…feathers that were on his master's cape, wrapping around her head in its hood form.

"Stop it! Stop it. She's not here anymore and she's the reason why you're here," he whispered harshly to himself, sitting up with a jolt. Ace brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his tired eyes. His mind started to drift off and it felt like his body was moving without his control. He found himself leaning over the bed, reaching his arm under and retrieving the crystal staff. He wasn't sure why he did but he couldn't put it back, he wanted to keep it with him.

Did he miss her? He wasn't sure. He was angry at her, very angry. But she was just a kid, a kid with the whole world on her shoulders. Maybe she made a mistake with the binding; kids do that sometimes, make mistakes. Ace thought what he might say to her if he ever saw her again. He spoke his words he might say in a bare whisper as he lay back down.

"I hate you…I love you…you're my only friend…I'm sorry your life had to be this way," he sighed, clutching the staff tighter in his hand. He didn't want to feel this way, but he did.

Cyclonis was only fourteen and Ace thought she deserved so much better than she got. She deserved to have the childhood she never had and probably would never get. He watched her grow up in a world she was taught to hate. He watched her at her Grandmother's funeral, holding back her tears of grief. And he watched her time and time again, as she only received failure from fleet. No friends or family to tell her that failure was alright, no one to tell her to get back on the horse and try again. She had to tell herself that, time and time again.

Ace closed his eyes and carefully placed the crystal staff on the floor, his fingertips only just brushing the useless weapon. He took a deep breath in and out, calming his weary mind.

"If you're out there Cyclonis, I hope you find the life you deserve," the former Dark Ace breathed as consciousness slipped away.

* * *

_Swirling clouds danced in the skies, skies of dusty red, engulfing tall and terrifying towers. Down below, glowed an enormous spider-like crystal, its scarlet radiance only powering the sky's red colour._

_A single hand reached for the crystal, though unable to touch it physically, power leached from it, energy being gained at full force that it was almost painful. Then as quick as it came, it left, the power fleeting to somewhere else, being passed on by the receiver, willingly. Passing on to a figure radiating crimson and floating in the air. It screamed but the energy did not cease, it only consumed inside._

_There was a cry, a plead. Almost inaudible but only just heard. "…stop!" it howled. But there was not stopping as the power came. The world began to shake and tremble and the crimson figure slowly turned to molten rock. It screamed again, in more pain than before._

"_Stop! Stop!" the cry sounded again. "Stop! Stop!"_

* * *

"I can't!" Sitting up with a gasp, beads of sweat running down her face, Lark trembled with distress, her breath uneasy and her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around to confirm that her mind was back to reality. She was back in the dingy dark shack, Finn snoring lightly next to her, the slightest bit of drool seeping from his open mouth. Lark heaved in a breath and shut her eyes tight to calm her nerves. "It was only a dream. Don't be scared, it wasn't real," she muttered to herself in reassurance. But her efforts were futile for she could not compose her mental state as tears began to well up. Lark quickly wiped them away and whispered in the darkness, her voice cracking. "F-Finn or you awake?"

The sharpshooter stirred in his sleep and gave a tired yawn. "I am now," he mumbled sleepily, trying to open his eyes. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, just checking if you were still awake," the raven haired teen obviously lied. Finn groaned and lightly hit Lark on the arm.

"Tell me the real reason. I was in the middle of a dream beach bash, and now you've woken me up!" the marksman whined. "It's the least you can do." Lark sighed but complied none the less.

"…Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh." Finn nodded in response and tapped her arm once again, urging her to get on with it, to which she only brushed off in annoyance. "Alright, I…I had a nightmare," she blurted out in a mumble. A snort sounded form the blond boy and Lark slapped his forehead. "You promised you would laugh!"

"I'm not laughing!" Finn objected, rubbing his head with the biggest grin on his face, trying incredibly hard not to giggle.

"I don't even know why I told. You probably think I'm a baby!"

"No, no, I don't. Look, I'm sorry I laughed okay. Do you wanna tell me about it?" he asked with somewhat concern. Lark nodded, not that he could see her nod anyway.

"I saw this strange creature…a person I think, and they were glowing red. Then it was like they turned into rock, and I kept hearing someone say stop, like I was the one doing it. Is that normal? To have dreams like that?" she question with worry in her voice. Finn stared at the ceiling, somewhat shock by hearing her dream, knowing exactly what it was and why she had it. "Finn? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I hear ya. Look, don't worry about it. I mean it was only a dream. It's not like it actually happened," he laughed nervously, hoping it was too dark for Lark to see his vexed stricken expression. Fortunately she paid it no heed as she lay back down.

"I know, it was just so scary. And it felt so real," she sighed. Finn sighed too and he rolled on his side to face her. She smiled and placed her hand on his. "Tell me what it's like back in the Atmos."

"What's there to tell? It's all up in there somewhere," Finn responded, pointing a finger at her forehead. Lark rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I don't remember it, duh. Tell me about our friends, the people we were with before we got stuck here." Finn broke eye contact when she said 'our friends', but he didn't want to tell her that she was hated by them, so he lied…again.

"Oh, where do I start? There's Junko for starters, a really big guy with a really big heart. Next there's Radarr, this weird sky monkey that doesn't like to be called a pet. Then Piper, the bossy boot's, always telling us what to do. And then there's Aerrow, one of the bravest and nicest guys you could ever meet." Lark smiled as Finn finished his sentence.

"They sound amazing. I can't wait to see them again, hopefully I'll be able to remember them," she giggled. Finn smiled along with her and rolled onto his back, his happy expression dropping ever so slightly.

"Yeah…I'm sure they'll be_ interested_ to see you."


End file.
